Domestic Intrigue (1984)
Plot Overview Blake believes Amanda is his daughter, or at least wants to believe it and will do anything to prove it. Krystle worries that Blake is just hoping Amanda is his daughter because he is still grieving for Fallon. Krystle wants Blake to open up, but he will not, it is just not who he is. Amanda visits Blake at Denver Carrington and he promises to help her find her father. Even better, he invites Amanda over to dinner. At dinner, Steven and Amanda get into some argument over the story Amanda had planted in the Chronicle. Blake gets the two to apologize to each other and it reminds him of how Fallon and Steven used to fight at dinner. Alexis does not approve of Amanda hanging out with Blake. Amanda let's her mother know that she will see who she pleases. Meanwhile, Alexis's mothering of Amanda is straining her relationship with Dex. Dex is not able to make love with Alexis when he pleases because she is too preoccupied with Amanda. Problems get worse when Dex and Amanda start flirting together. Steven and Claudia are still experiencing a strain in their relationship but things appear to ease up when Steven catches Claudia with Dean Caldwell. Claudia had a great time dining with Dean, but she is a married woman and wants nothing more. Steven is actually jealous. A little jealously helps because it does make Steven more attentive to Claudia. That is, until he awakes to find a magazine on his bed with the page opened to an article about Dean. Back at Colby Co, Luke tries to get Steven to help him with a press release so it will meet with Alexis's approval. Luke also invites Steven for a danish and coffee. Once again, Steven politely turns down Luke's request for food. Blake is concerned about Jeff's playboy lifestyle, especially after Jeff brings Nicole over to the mansion. Blake wants Jeff to marry again and expand his family, but he also wants him to work and gives him 15% of Denver Carrington. Jeff is just not ready to return to work. While at the mansion, Nicole is intrigued by a photograph of Fallon that she talks to about Peter. While Dominique is making first contact with Rashid in Istanbul, Adam (who does not know that Dominique is his aunt) is keeping an eye on her. Dominique does not like it. He needs to trust her and sit back and learn. Dominique offers Rashid $7 million to retract his double cross of Blake. That is $2 million more than Alexis gave but Alexis gave much more - something Dominique is not willing to give. Blake tells Adam that Dominique can up the offer to $10 million but that they should also move on to Plan B just in case that does not work. Krystle over hears this mention of Plan B, but Blake assures her not to worry about it. Before Adam moves on to Plan B, Rashid tries to get help from Alexis. Rashid does not want to leave Istanbul but Alexis does not want to help Rashid because she had already given him $5 million in Hong Kong. Even better, Rashid billed his hotel expenses to Alexis's account. Rashid rejects the $10 million and Adam moves on Plan B. Dominique gets wind of it and wants to be in on it. The two, along with certain military personnel friendly to Blake, plant heroine in Rashid's villa and will have him arrested unless he signs the retraction. Rashid does sign the retraction but then pulls a gun on Adam and tries to escape. During the escape, Rashid is shot and killed, which was not part of the plan. At least Adam manages to take the retraction. News of Rashid's death makes it back to the United States. Krystle cannot believe it and thinks Blake is responsible for the man's death. Blake tries to explain that was not his intention but Krystle does not believe him and runs from him. Blake gives chase and then the two get to the stairs. Krystle trips and falls down the stairs. Blake attends to her but she is non-responsive. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Hatch ... Dean Caldwell * Aharon Ipalé ... Colonel Saban * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Katja Bjorlin ... Turkish girl * Mike Landess ... T.V. Commentator Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted scenes : Krystle and Claudia talk about Krystle's grandfather who was a rancher in Colorado; Amanda and Steven argue again. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Casa Blanca Poolhouse (Carpinteria); 2250 Montecito Drive (San Marino). Quotes * Dominique Devereaux : Don't you have any ideas, Adam? Because if you don't, what are you doing here?